1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to combs; and, more particularly, to a high texturizing comb for styling hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of combs are well known in the art. Although they all have specific areas of use, there is a need for a comb which can stylize today's modern hairdos. There is a need for such a comb which provides a high texturing effect to the hair of the user to give it body.